This application relates generally to the use of augmented reality to provide information and direction to users operating in or manipulating dynamic environments and, more particularly, to the use of augmented reality to present electrical system status information to a user in real time.
Augmented reality (AR) provides a view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, text, graphics, or video. In a typical AR application, a data processor reviews a camera-captured image for cues that trigger the display of additional information and images along with a display of the captured image.
While AR is useful for conveying information via a static display, it is particularly useful in dynamic situations and environments where images are captured and displayed in real-time and the information to be displayed using AR (hereinafter, “AR information”) changes. The ability to provide constant update to the AR information in response to changes in the environment and location and relative positioning of the user's display provides great utility in various applications including construction, repair, maintenance, and safety.
A particularly significant example of a dynamic spatial environment is the space on board a large ship. Not only does the ship itself move, its structure is flexible so that the position of a particular compartment or supporting structure in one part of the ship may change relative to other parts of the ship. Similar dynamic behavior can occur in tall buildings, construction sites, outdoor processing plants, roadways, bridges, etc.
When operating in any of these dynamic environments, safety is a primary focus, particularly when it comes to operating, testing, and maintaining medium voltage switchgear. This has become especially significant in naval vessels because, as such vessels transition away from steam driven equipment to more electrically driven auxiliaries, the demand for power continues to increase. As a result, electric plant technology has also progressed, making it possible to operate shipboard electrical distribution systems at higher voltages. The availability of higher voltage power has made it feasible to utilize equipment that operates at higher voltages, while keeping cable systems relatively small in diameter due to lower currents. However, because the level of experience in handling medium voltage (15 kV) on naval vessels is fairly low, incorporating extensive training and safety features has become especially important due to the perception that there is greater lethality at higher operating voltages. For the worker responsible for operating the switchgear and performing tests to assure that it is operating within prescribed operating parameters, the greatest threat to safety occurs during testing when the worker may be exposed to energized areas of the switchgear without being able to visualize vacuum circuit breaker (VCB) and electrical bus energization state.
To provide the necessary assurance that each operator is highly proficient at operating and maintaining medium (or higher) voltage switchgear, is able to recognize potential hazards, and to operate switchgear safely through all of the required system alignments, each operator is required to undergo hours of training both on energized and de-energized equipment. In its normal functioning state, each bank of switchgear cubicles typically has at least one human machine interface (HMI). This may consist of a flat panel display where the operator can call up the status of various portions of the switchgear and visualize that status on the flat panel display screen. The HMI provides a graphical user interface to allow operators to easily determine system parameters (voltage, current, etc.), VCB status (open/closed/connected/test/withdrawn), and relay status (OK, alarm, warning, etc.). This user interface allows the operator to open and close any of the VCBs in the switchboard/switchboard group.
Normally, when an operator enters the switchgear room on a vessel, an HMI is located on the front face of one of the switchgear cubicles, although it may also be remotely located. The cubicle that the operator has to service may be several cubicles down a line of switchgear cubicles, putting the operator in a position that is not within the line-of-sight of the HMI display. Information that the operator would normally have access to through the HMI is therefore no longer available to him visually.
While in the switchgear room and particularly while operating the gear during normal or training operations, an operator may be required to wear personal protective equipment (PPE). He may be required to wear a hooded covering with a front facing visor which limits his peripheral vision. The visor may be a passive lens which is UV- and IR-coated, and tinted to protect the operator's eyes from arc flash, further obscuring the ability to read the energization status of portions of the equipment. Additionally, switchgear tends to give off a significant amount of sensible heat when operating and is generally in a space or environment that is conditioned for the equipment and not necessarily for human comfort. The lighting in the switchgear room may also be optimized around the minimum acceptable lumens to keep wattage low, thereby minimizing heat load into the switchgear space.
Under these circumstances, it is extremely important for the safety of the operator that a mechanism is provided to assure that he is able to determine electrical system parameters that will allow him to avoid the potential dangers that exist inside the switchgear cubicles. Mechanically operating a VCB bypasses protection, and exposes the operator and equipment to potential hazards that could lead to electric shock to personnel and/or equipment damage.
Clear, rapid communication of changes in electrical system operating parameters to individuals operating such environments is essential.